Smart lighting devices often include a microphone unit configured to use voices to perform basic controls (such as on/off switching and brightness adjustments) of the lighting devices. However, existing smart lighting devices generally do not have wireless communication capabilities and cannot send collected audio signals to a smart terminal via Internet, which limits their applications in various situations.
On the other hand, even though some smart lighting devices may have wireless communication capabilities and voice recognition functions, the microphone may have to be operated in a monitoring mode all the time. This increases energy consumption of the device. In addition, oftentimes the collected audio signals are not useful and may occasionally cause false command recognition. Error messages and false actions may thus occur.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a smart lighting device with a microphone having controllable operation modes so that the device could maintain a low level of energy consumption. The disclosed method, device, and system are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems in the art.